masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charn
Anyone else think it's odd that Charn risks his life to talk to Shepard, but doesn't actually have any plan for things not ending in bloodshed? He's all "let's talk it over", then just says what Balak wants, Balak gets, and his hands are tied. Personally if I was going to stand in front of a pissed-off Spectre, I'd have a better plan than that. --Tullis 23:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Think about it. You sign up to what looks like a straight forward raid, then all sorts of stuff goes wrong and Balak stuffs you in the way of a seemingly unstoppable Spectre. If you fight, you die, if you ask for mercy they might kill you anyway, or might let you go and tell you to get the hell out of Dodge. It was worth taking a punt to try and survive.--LeathamGrant 23:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::But that's just it, he doesn't ask for mercy or anything! He doesn't have a plan, he just sort of starts talking and making excuses. I'd go for escaping the asteroid and MAYBE getting hunted down later, rather than walking right up to the heavily-armed person who's been shooting batarians on sight and just waffling on. :) --Tullis 23:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :The beauty of fiction this good is that you don't take these things at face value. He could have wanted to ask to be spared but screwed up and started babbling, or maybe his whole plan was 'start talking and hope they take pity on you'. Maybe it was a really cunning diversion tactic, designed to throw you off balance. You just never know, and sometimes I think it's a shame to actually know when someone tells you who does know, if you know what I mean.--LeathamGrant 00:09, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::It also depends on the background and alignment of said Shepard, also, since his reputation seems to be very well-known in the galaxy. If he slaughtered the batarians on Torfan (especially if the Commander has a Renegade streak), then yeah, that should give some hint to Charn that maybe "chat the Spectre up and hope for the best" isn't the brightest idea. But if he had a history of taking the Paragon way through missions, that might give Charn some hope he'd make it out alive. On a side note, Tullis is a roleplayer (or should be), and that line of thinking is the proof. ^_^ —Feauce 16:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::My take on that conversation was that Charn wanted Shepard to suggest killing Balak. Also explains why Balak is easily convinced even with a low charm/intimidate. When Balak says "damn" it really made me think he was hoping Shepard would offer. It is understandable that he wasn't ready to go out on a limb and suggest it himself, because if Shepard refused, he wouldn't have an out, since Balak would undoubtedly find out and then kill him.Slothen 18:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Slothen ::::Exactly where is it stated that the batarians even knew that Shepard was a Spectre? Especially since they even ask the girl to tell them who's attacking them (and why she doesn't, which isn't even critical information is beyond me) because they obviously don't know. --Delsana 03:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC)